


masterpiece

by petitjisung



Series: softcore jeonglix [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Consensual Underage Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Smut, Softcore Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 21:59:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitjisung/pseuds/petitjisung
Summary: felix was a masterpiece





	masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> i was soft whilst listening to in time by talos so this happened

 

  
the warm, honeyed skin of felix's pelvic bone allowed jeongin's hands to glide easily over it. the older male was nearly silent, save the puffs of air leaving his kiss-swollen lips. jeongin admired the tears rolling over his rosy cheeks and the want shimmering in his half-lidded eyes. _god, felix was beautiful_. there never was a day where he failed to satisfy jeongin.

  
felix was tight - as he always was - and his pretty legs were tightly wound around jeongin's slim waist, keeping him within kissing distance. jeongin could feel the familiar warmth in his stomach, pooling and igniting his veins with fiery pleasure. the australian was gripping his hair and shoulders as if his life depended on it, back arched, mouth gaping, eyes rolled into the back of his head.

  
things with felix were always soft and loving and ultimately euphoric, as they were then, with felix kissing him softly and caressing his cheeks and moaning so beautifully in his ear. felix was pure, even splayed out like this, open and ready and taking jeongin in so wonderfully. and jeongin was so in love with him, with his eyes, his lips, his voice, his body, his soul. felix truly was a masterpiece.

 

jeongin reached his climax first - as per usual - and fucked into felix despite the gentle hypersensitivity clawing at his cock. felix seemed to truly enjoy the fluids filling him up, as his head fell back and his chest heaved soft cries of ecstasy. jeongin was glad felix lived with a friend rather than his parents (a friend which was currently screaming various pleas and the word ' _master_ ' repeatedly - so maybe jeongin _wasn't_ so thankful for him).

  
felix's peak was long overdue, and he clenched harshly around jeongin as his delicate member painted their abdomens in warm strings of white. jeongin kept sloppily thrusting his hips, helping felix milk out his mindblowing orgasm, whimpering softly at the pain of overstimulation. felix was whimpering along with him, squirming slightly as his eyebrows furrowed in discomfort, with his fingernails buried in jeongin's shoulders. the younger pulled out slowly, ignoring felix's whine at the loss, and immediately set to cleanup duty.

  
within seconds, the australian was clean of any trace of cum, though still dampened with sweat, tears, and running makeup. the sight - however adorable it was - was quite unhealthy and called for a proper bath. so jeongin coaxed felix onto his wobbly legs, holding his hands to help him walk. "i'm sorry, hyung," he murmured, noticing the limp in felix's step. the older scoffed out a giggle, leaning into jeongin with love in his eyes. "i'm _fine_ , nini. you've gotta stop being so hard on yourself." the rest of the ten paces it took to reach the bathroom were spent in silence (save the euphoric cries and rhythmic slamming of a headboard against a wall coming from the roommate's room), and soon enough the couple was relaxing in a warm bath.

  
"i wasn't too rough, right?" jeongin asked, pressing a gentle kiss to felix's shoulder as he gently rubbed a soapy cloth over his midsection. the blonde hummed lowly, tiredly dropping his head back onto jeongin's shoulder. "you never are, dove. anything you do is perfect." jeongin's heart warmed with pride and affection as he set the cloth down and wrapped his arms around felix's curvy waist.

  
jeongin loved felix with his whole heart, especially in soft moments like these. after all, a cuddly felix was a cute felix, and a cute felix was a good felix.


End file.
